A conventional power tool includes a restart prevention function. When power fails or the electric tool is unplugged during work, power supply to the motor of the electric tool is stopped. After that, when the power is supplied again, the restart prevention function prevents the restart of the motor unless a switch is once turned off and then turned on again.